Tell Her About It
by xMorbidxAngelx
Summary: - "Let her know you need her, let her know how much she means." - Billy Joel


**AN:** Loosely based on the song "Tell Her About It" by Billy Joel. Let me know what you think :)

*-*-*-*-*

"You're going to let something good slip through your fingers," Asuma said sagely to his friend.

"You'll regret it if you did," Genma agreed, lifting a cup to his lips before turning his gaze to his friend.

Hatake Kakashi scoffed quietly and drank deeply from his cup before pouring himself more sake. He knew that his friends meant well with their advice, but he didn't want the advice they offered. Life was good at the moment and there was no way it could get any better. After pining after her for three years, Kakashi had finally worked up the college to ask out his former student, Haruno Sakura. There was a fourteen year age difference between them – he was thirty-four and she was twenty. Initially there had been rumours about their relationship among the civilians, but their fellow ninja had accepted it without question. Predictably though, Rock Lee had not been impressed when he had discovered that Sakura had been taken by his mentor's rival but even he had to put aside his feelings when he realised how happy she was. Naruto, Sai and Sasuke had been surprised by the development but had then given their consent after threatening a painful death to Kakashi if he ever hurt their precious Sakura.

Sakura had found everything very amusing when people found out about her relationship with her former teacher. The different reactions constantly provided her with amusement. They ranged from the shocked expressions of Hinata and Neji to the indifferent attitude of Shikamaru. Her best friend, Ino, had been overjoyed that her friend had finally found a man her team mates deemed worthy of being with her. It was common knowledge among all the men in Konoha, civilians and shinobi alike, that the male members of Team 7 were a force to be reckoned wherever Sakura was concerned. They were a force to be reckoned with on the battlefield as well, but they took it to another level altogether if the matter had even the slightest connection to their sole female member.

After finally admitting their feeling towards each other, the former student and teacher became a couple and had remained so for just over a year before it became obvious that there was something wrong. Kakashi had been busy with missions while Sakura spent the majority of her time at the hospital and as a result, the communication between them had almost stopped completely. Conversations were limited to what had happened during a mission or at the hospital before one or both of them fell asleep at night or stolen moments in corridors as they passed. This change in both of them had not failed to come to the attention of all who knew them and everyone had simply kept out of the situation, hoping it would resolve itself in time. After a couple of months, the situation seemed to be getting worse instead of better and the stolen moments of brief conversation had stopped altogether and they had even gotten to the point where they would pass each other in the street and simply nod in acknowledgement before carrying on. This breakdown in communication baffled everyone, but it didn't stop those closest to the couple from trying to bridge the gap between them.

"You will lose her, Hatake," Asuma said sternly, narrowing his eyes as he looked at his nonchalant friend.

"What do you expect me to do?" Kakashi asked irritably, looking up from his precious orange book. "Everything is fine."

"You think everything is fine?" Genma demanded, the ever present senbon nearly falling from his lips as he stared at his friend.

"Of course it is."

Genma looked across the table at Asuma who rolled his eyes and lit another cigarette, his expression showing exasperation with his friend's behaviour. Sighing softly, the senbon user straightened in his seat and pulled the senbon from his lips, fixing the Copy Ninja with an unusually serious expression. Evidently Asuma had given up and was leaving the rest to him.

"How can you call it a relationship if you don't talk?"

"We do talk."

"Hello and goodbye don't count as a conversation," Genma replied, beginning to understand Asuma's exasperation.

"I've been busy."

"So busy that you're sitting here with us when you could be with her?"

"She's working at the hospital today."

"It's lunch time at the hospital as well, Kakashi. You could've taken her some lunch and eaten together."

"Sakura takes her own lunch."

"That's not the point!"

"What is the point then?" Kakashi asked, glancing at his friend over the top of his book.

"You don't even seem to care that the pair of you are drifting apart."

"We're not."

"When was the last time you had a proper discussion?"

"When we had time."

"When was the last time you spent the day together?"

"About a fortnight ago."

"When did you last spend an evening together?"

"A while ago."

Heaving a sigh of defeat at his friend, Genma slumped down on the table and decided that he'd had enough of trying to talk sense to someone who clearly didn't want to see sense. Asuma on the other hand had had enough of Kakashi's nonchalant behaviour. He was often berated for such behaviour by Kurenai and he saw no reason why his friend should have the luxury of behaving so when he couldn't and not to mention Kakashi was simply being foolish.

"Kakashi, did you hear what you said?" Asuma asked, an eyebrow rising as he watched his friend shrug. "Do you care about her at all?"  
"Of course I do. I spent three years trying to work up the courage to ask her out, didn't I?"

"You're not doing a very good job of showing her how much you care right now."

"We are both busy people," Kakashi replied, turning in his seat to face his friends as he closed his book with a snap, his patience finally wearing thin.

"You're not busy now. Would it hurt to go by the hospital and see if she's alright?"

"Of course she's alright."

"How can you know that when you're sitting here?"

Sighed loudly, Kakashi slumped down in his seat, glaring at Asuma. "She knows I care about her."

"Does she?"

"Of course!"

"Have you told her that lately?"

Kakashi's lone eye widened as he thought about Asuma's question and was horrified to find that he had not told her lately. In fact, he hadn't told her how much he cared about her for a long time. Realisation finally dawned on him and he frantically wondered how she was feeling about the situation they were currently in.

"What am I supposed to do?" he asked, covering his face with his hands as he mulled over his predicament.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

With Asuma's words ringing in his ears, Kakashi made his way to the hospital as fast as he could, hoping to arrive in time to meet her as her shift ended. Sakura's emerald eyes widened when she walked out the hospital doors and found Kakashi leaning casually against a nearby wall. It was rare for him to be waiting for her after work; he hadn't come to walk her home in a couple of months since he had started taking more missions. She smiled uncertainly at him as she drew closer and was rewarded with the usual crease of his only visible eye.

"How was your day?" Kakashi asked, looking down at her as they walked back to their shared apartment.

"Busy and tiring," Sakura with a sigh.

"It was a good day?"

"Very good. How was your day?"

"Uneventful. Tsunade has no more missions for me for a few weeks."

"That's good," Sakura replied, nodding her approval. "You need a rest."

The pair walked the rest of the journey in content silence. Sakura's surprise had gone and was replaced by happiness that the thoughtful Kakashi seemed to have returned. It had been so long since they had had a proper conversation that she had feared it might be awkward when they tried, but was pleasantly surprised to find that it wasn't. She left his side when they entered the apartment and he sighed to himself as he watched her disappear into the bedroom before he heard the bathroom door click shut. It had been a brief conversation, but a conversation nonetheless. That was a good start, now he simply had to build on that.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Despite being told that he could have a few weeks off by Tsunade, Kakashi was soon sent off on another mission and was regretting not being able to meet Sakura after work as had become his habit. The conversations they had were not as lengthy as they used to be, but a short conversation was better than none at all. Asuma had warned him that Sakura would begin to worry needlessly if Kakashi did not show any interest in talking to her. He could understand that, but it wasn't that he had no interest in talking to her; he was simply at a loss for what to say since they had become so busy with their jobs. Genma had asked how he would feel if Sakura left him because she had grown tired of worrying over why the relationship had changed. Truthfully, he would be devastated if he ever lost Sakura. She was his life now and although they didn't speak much, her presence at the end of a long day was comforting and he enjoyed the feeling of knowing he had a place to return to, a place to call home and that there would be someone waiting there for him.

His mission lasted for a week longer than it was supposed to and he pushed his team hard to return to Konoha as soon as possible. The desire to see Sakura's cheerful smile and to have her in his arms was Kakashi's driving force as he rapidly approached Konoha's walls. He knew that she would have today off work and she would no doubt be sitting in their apartment with her nose buried in a book since most of her friends were also on missions. The report for the Hokage was given to one of his team members and he left them just inside the gates, staring after him as though he had lost his senses as he ran down the street towards his apartment.

Sakura looked up in surprise when the door crashed open. Her eyes widened when they landed on the figure of Kakashi standing in the doorway, panting as though he had just run a marathon. Before she could even voice a question about his wellbeing or his trip, the silver haired man was kneeling in front of her, strong arms wrapped around her slim shoulders as he embraced her fiercely. She blinked; stunned by the display of affection that he had not shown her for so long. Her senses finally returned to her as she felt him nuzzle her neck and his arms tighten around her. Smiling to herself, she wriggled against him until she was able to return his embrace.

"Are you alright?" she asked when he finally sat back enough for her to look into his eyes.

Kakashi was silent for a few minutes as he looked into her eyes. He could see her concern for him and he was touched. How could he have ever forgotten to show her how much he cared about her? A large, gloved hand rose to cup her cheek gently and his thumb ran over her smooth skin as his gaze drifted from her eyes to her lips. Plump and pink, they looked so enticing that he couldn't resist leaning towards her and taking them with his own. After a moment, he sat back again and gave her a lopsided smile as she stared up at him with a dazed expression.

"I'm fine," Kakashi whispered, pulling her into his arms again and nuzzling her neck gently. "I missed you. I spent every day wishing you were beside me."

Silence descended over the room as Sakura stared at him in surprise. He was a passionate man, she could not deny that, but it was rare for him to admit such things so openly. She wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders and allowed him to pull her as close as possible, enjoying the feeling of his firm, strong body against her own. It had been far too long since she had felt so happy and it had been far too long since she had been in his arms like this. To put it simply, it was bliss.

"I'm sorry I haven't paid you much attention lately," Kakashi said sadly, tightening his arms around her.

"You'll have to find a way to make it up to me," Sakura whispered in a teasing tone.

"I will, but first, there is something I must do."

"What?"

Kakashi sat back on his heels and took her hands in his own, looking down at their linked hands for a moment. After what seemed like an eternity, he looked into her eyes and smiled.

"I've been taking more missions to get more money," he admitted.

"Isn't that what most people do?" Sakura asked with an understanding smile.

"Yes, but I didn't intend to virtually ignore you in the process, I'm sorry."

Sakura stared at him, not sure what to say. In situations such as these, words always seemed to fail her and she could do little else other than to look at him expectantly, hoping he would understand how her feelings. Kakashi smiled again, seeming to understand her lack of words and put a hand in his pocket, pausing briefly as he took a deep breath and looked at her seriously.

"My reason for wanting more money was special. I have been planning this for a long time, but it seems that none of my plans will be put to use."

"What are you talking about?" Sakura asked, now utterly confused.

"This wasn't how I planned it, but I have something very important to ask you."

"Yes?"

"Will you marry me?"

His hand came out of his pocket to reveal a small box sitting in the middle of his hand. Sakura stared at it in shock for a moment, not sure if she had heard him right. There had been no long, drawn-out speech or elaborately worded poems of love, it was a simple, albeit blunt, question and he was waiting for a response with an apprehensive look that was so endearing she couldn't help but smile.

"Yes."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

News travelled fast throughout Konoha that Haruno Sakura and Hatake Kakashi were engaged and from their usual table in their favourite restaurant, Asuma and Genma smiled as they watched his friend and his fiancée be swamped by well wishers in the street outside. The fact that Kakashi had taken their advice had been a miracle as the man was notorious for ignoring even the best advice, but they couldn't help but feel proud that they had played a part in the pair becoming engaged. Kakashi briefly looked their way and his eye creased as he saw them before his attention was pulled away by Naruto's loud exclamations about not being the first to know their good news.

Kakashi felt better than he had in a long time. He had been planning to propose to Sakura for a long time and had taken the extra missions to get the money for the ring he wanted to get her, but in the process he had somehow pushed her away without realising it. He was glad that his friends had stepped in when they did or he may not have been standing in the middle of the street, arm around an incredibly beautiful woman and trying to thank everyone for their words of congratulations and encouragement. It seemed strange that all he had had to do to fix the situation was to tell her about it all; tell her how he felt and how sorry he was for the way he had treated her. A part of Kakashi was annoyed that he had not come to that simple conclusion on his own, but another part didn't care that he didn't. Sakura had said yes and that was all that mattered. A new chapter in his life began the moment she had uttered that word and he couldn't be happier that she would be sharing his life from now on.


End file.
